


Just to Disappear

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: After purchasing the Garage from Bobby, Dean becomes overwhelmed and overworked. This causes him to neglect the one person he always promised he would take care of. But when he tries to take care of his husband, his husband surprises him by showing him who really needed to be taken care of at this time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664176
Kudos: 56





	Just to Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT PROMPT: SENSORY DEPRIVATION

Dean had been stressing out like crazy lately. He had recently bought out his Uncle Bobby and was the official owner of Singer Salvage and Winchester Auto. He had been running the place for years, ever since Bobby retired, but this was the first time he was doing it all on his own. If things were to go south from this point forward, it would be all on him and no one else would be held responsible. That was a lot of pressure but also what he had been working toward for years. He was equally terrified and proud as hell of himself for his accomplishments. On the downside, he had been spending less time at home and when he was home, he was stressing out about work. This was starting to put a strain on his relationship with his husband. Castiel had never flat out said anything but he didn’t need to. Dean knew that he was being neglectful all on his own. 

_[Castiel] What time will you be home?_

Dean laughed when he looked at his phone. It was not funny but Castiel always seemed to text him whenever he was thinking about him. It was like he knew what Dean was thinking. He wished that were true. If Castiel knew what Dean was thinking and feeling without him having to talk, he would understand the stress he was under and know how bad he felt about how neglectful he had been. But it was more complicated than that and Castiel couldn’t read his mind, as much as he likes to say that he can. 

_[Dean] I am going to say six, give or take 20 minutes depending on traffic._

_[Castiel] Ok. See you then. Love you._

_[Dean] Love you, too._

Dean finished up his day and closed up the shop, making sure he had finished all that he needed for the night so that he could leave work at home. But even then something would come up and he would be in his office. He knew he needed to spend time with Castiel and he tried, he really did. Hopefully, once things got settled down and he was more comfortable in his ownership of the shop, he would be able to get back to how life was before. 

He stopped off at the store down the street and picked up some flowers for his husband. It would not fix all of the problems they were going through but it was a gesture. Maybe it would show Castiel that he did care and he knew what he was doing and things wouldn’t be as stressed between them but that was wishful thinking on his part, he knew that. 

“Babe?” Dean yelled through the house as he came in through the front door. 

The house was dark but Castiel’s car was out front, so he had to be here, right?

“I’m in the room,” Castiel finally responded. 

Dean kicked off his shoes and headed back toward their room where Castiel was sitting in his chair and reading a book. He looked up as Dean walked into the room and his eyes grew wide when he noticed the flowers. That made Dean hopeful. He was glad he could still surprise him after ten years of being together. 

“What is this for?” Castiel asked.

“Just a little gesture of I love you,” Dean admitted. “I feel like I haven’t done that as much as I should lately.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Castiel informed him. He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Dean and allowed Dean to take him into his arms. “I know that you are stressed out with work.” 

“That is not a good enough reason to neglect you,” Dean choked out the words, trying not to cry. “I feel like a shitty husband.”

“Well stop,” Castiel spoke sternly. “And go take a shower.”

“What?” Dean pulled back when asking the question.

“You smell like grease and you are tense,” Castiel answered. “Go get in the shower while I get these flowers into a vase. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Dean agreed before leaning forward and lightly capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. 

Dean did as he was told and took a shower. He scrubbed as good as he could but he had reached the point where no matter how much he scrubbed, he was always going to smell just slightly of grease and his fingers were always going to be tinted a darker color than the rest of his body. It was part of being a mechanic. 

Dean grabbed the towel and dried himself in the shower. As he finished up and stepped out, he was met by Castiel standing in front of the bathroom door, a smile on his face. 

“See something you like?” Dean asked while lifting up his towel and turning to show himself off.

“I do,” Castiel nodded, his eyes looking Dean over completely. “But you won’t for long.”

“I what?” Dean asked, very confused by Castiel’s statement. “What does that even mean?”

“Follow me,” Castiel instructed.

Dean had many more questions, which was probably why he followed Castiel without a fight. Normally, he would act bratty when Castiel was telling him what to do but something told him now wasn’t the time. He wasn’t sure why, but he was excited. 

Once in the room, Castiel tells Dean to stand in the middle of the room. Dean goes to grab some clothes first but Castiel pulls him back and into the middle of the room.

“I need you to be naked,” Castiel informed him.

“Oh really?” Dean asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Will you just stand there please?” 

“Fine,” Dean gave in. “Standing here.”

“Good,” Castiel laughed. 

Castiel left Dean in the middle of the room and stepped into their walk-in closet on the other side of the room. After a minute, he came back out holding a medium-sized box in his hands. 

“What is all of this?” Dean asked. 

“I am going to give you something that you need,” Castiel said, not even explaining anything in the box. 

“Something I need?” Dean tried to look in the box but Castiel kept it turned away just right. 

“Close your eyes,” Castiel instructed. 

Again, Dean wanted to fight but he didn’t. He was too excited and he trusted Castiel in whatever it was that he was getting ready to do. As much as he hated to jump the gun, he could already feel his cock filling out between his legs. 

He listened, trying to figure out what was happening but the sounds were not giving anything away. Then something was slipping over his face and his eyes opened on instinct, but it was black still. He was blindfolded. 

“Oh,” Dean smiled. “I like.”

“Good.”

Dean waited a few more moments for whatever else was going to happen. Suddenly, something was being slipped over his ears. He couldn’t help but bring up his hands and feel. They were headphones. He tried to listen for more but everything around him was suddenly silent. He was about to make a comment but before he could talk he was being dragged across the room and Castiel was helping him lay down on the bed. Silk? Was he really laying on silk sheets?

“What is happening?” He asked. But even if Castiel had answered him, he couldn’t hear a thing. 

Nothing happened after that. It was silent. Dean thought about moving but he didn’t want to ruin whatever his husband had planned. So he laid there as still as possible. Waiting, for anything.

“What is?” Dean found himself asking a few minutes later. Had it been a few minutes? He had no idea how much time had actually passed since he was laid onto the bed. 

Then the scent hit him hard. It was apple pie. It was a candle, not the real thing but that didn’t make any difference. It smelt good enough to make his mouth water and his lips twitch with hunger. He could really go for some apple pie right now.

He had been eating healthier these days all thanks to his husband. Castiel did not want Dean working so hard he felt the living off of fast food was an option, so he had been packing his lunches. Dean was stupid. Castiel had been packing his lunches. He made sure dinner was done when he got home. He bought his favorite beer and kept the fridge stocked. He was taking care of him. He was showing Dean that he loved him. He wasn’t losing Castiel’s love. 

His mind continued to race. Thoughts of the shop and Castiel. How Castiel had been there through everything with him and he was going to be there long enough for Dean to get his shit together. He knew he was. Castiel knew he loved him. Cas was everything. 

Then it went blank. He was not sure how long he had been lying there and if he did not feel so alert, he would have thought maybe he had fallen asleep. He tried to think of anything at all but his mind was black. There was nothing. It was quiet. It was dark. It was amazing.

Dean could feel the headache he had been carrying around for the last month fade away. His shoulders relaxed into the bed and he felt weightless. All the tension was melting into the sheets beneath him. He felt like he was engulfed in the silk. There was no pain, no stress, no noise. It was quiet. 

Was this Castiel what Castiel had meant about giving him what he needed?

Dean was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. How long had he been lying here? Where was Castiel? He wanted to speak out and ask but it was as if he had forgotten how to speak. Was he speaking?

Then something touched him, causing him to jump slightly. It took him a moment to realize that it was fingers. Castiel was running is fingers against his skin. He touched every inch of Dean. Whenever his fingers moved on to another spot, he left a trail of what Dean could only describe as electricity. It felt like his body was vibrating. 

The light touching quickly became wet and Dean’s entire body tensed up. Castiel’s tongue started at his lips, making its way down his neck, to his chest, and across his stomach. Just when Dean thought he was going to take him into his mouth, Castiel pulled away. There was no touching. Dean needed him to touch him. 

Castiel’s tongue found his skin again, starting at his ankle and making his way up Dean’s leg until it reached his thighs. He licked and bit at his now overly sensitive skin, causing what Dean assumed was a whimper but he couldn’t tell for sure if he was making noise or not. All he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Along with the silk surrounding his skin and the smell of apple pie. He was lost. And now Castiel’s mouth was wrapped around his cock.

The darkness that had taken over his eyes went away and he could see it all. His eyes were still covered but he could see Castiel between his legs. He was looking up at him with giant blue eyes as he swallowed all of Dean down his throat again and again. Then he was cumming. What normally felt good but muted took over his entire body. He was on fire, he was freezing. Everything his body could possibly feel rushed through his body all at once and he was certain that he passed out for a moment before regaining consciousness. 

More time passed by before he felt Castiel touch him again. This time it was to remove the headphones and the blindfold. When he opened his eyes, the lights were off but everything was so clear. His husband sitting in front of him, rubbing his sides to bring him back to reality. Everything about it was beautiful and perfect and without even thinking about it, he cried.

“It’s okay,” Castiel promised him.

“I love you,” Dean told him. “I need you to know that I love you more than anything.”

“I know,” Castiel promised again. “I know.”


End file.
